This invention relates to a method of preparing and the composition of a new and unique modified aluminum phosphate binder which has particular utility in binding crystalline zeolite molecular sieve, activated alumina, activated alumina gel and other desiccants into integral porous units using the desiccants separately or in combination with each other.
Preparation of phosphate binders now in use requires long periods of heating, special mixing and separation operations, addition of an organic acid to the reaction mixture, careful evaporation of water from the reacted material, or some other complicated, expensive, or time-consuming procedures before the binder can be used. The binder of this invention requires none of these procedures for its preparation and, in addition, takes advantage of the heat generated by the reaction of the components to minimize or eliminate the necessity of adding heat to the reaction vessel.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a modified aluminum phosphate binder using relatively plentiful and economical materials.
Another object is to provide such a binder by a simple direct procedure.
Still another object is to provide such a binder without the necessity of adding materials in its preparation which would need to be separated from the binder before it could be used or would need to be eliminated by a relatively high temperature firing operation after use.